1. Technical Field
This device and integrated system relates to alarm warning devices in residential homes for the detection of smoke and associated elements of fire by emitting an audible alarm to warn the occupants and neighbors of the fire hazard or potential problems by activation of the device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been directed to a number of different smoke alarms; see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,300,133, 4,788,530, 5,659,292, 5,745,040 and Patent Publications 2001/0038337 A1.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,133, a smoke detector is disclosed having a modulation technique for smoke energy source and detector parameter changes to distinguish a fire source as opposed to a tobacco source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,530 illustrates a remote switching device for smoke detection so upon a false alarm the user can activate a holding relay to disconnect the detector, stopping the alarm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,659,292 claims an apparatus with a fire sensor and non-fire sensor such as a temperature and humidity device. This will provide an alert as to the potential of fire conditions to exist.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,040 shows an outdoor alerting device for smoke alarms in which an audible alarm and flashing light are activated on an outdoor location by an indoor smoke alarm by use of a microphone and amplifier for the audio outdoor speaker.
U.S. Patent Publication 2001/0038337 discloses a smoke alarm with time out feature using a remote transmitter activator and timer disabling the audio and visual alarm.